james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsu'tey
Tsu’tey te Rongloa Ateyitan was one of the Omaticaya Clan's finest warriors and archery experts. He was the clan leader for a short period of time from August 20-22, 2154. He was killed by a machine gunner during the Assault on the Tree of Souls after valiantly dispatching several RDA soldiers. Biography Early Life Tsu'tey was born in the Omaticaya Clan, as the son of Ateyo. At a young age, Tsu'tey was chosen to be the future mate of Neytiri, the daughter of the Omaticaya Clan's Olo'eyktan, Eytukan. One day, Tsu'tey and Neytiri were supposed to become the leaders of the clan. He grew up to be the finest warrior and leader of the clan's hunters. Later Life an enemy.]] Jake Sully was captured by Tsu'tey, and at Neytiri's insistence Jake was brought before Mo'at, the Omaticaya's Tsahìk, who then decided that Jake would be taught the Na'vi ways. Tsu'tey maintained hostility towards Jake from the moment they first met in the jungles of Pandora, and his anger only grew as he realized that Jake and Neytiri were falling in love. Upon finding out that Jake had mated with Neytiri, he was outraged and attempted to kill him. Jake managed to subdue him, and while trying to warn the Omaticaya of the impending attack by the RDA, Colonel Quaritch disengaged Jake from his link chamber. Seeing his opportunity as Jake's lifeless Avatar fell to the ground, Tsu'tey tried to kill Jake's Avatar, only to be stopped by Neytiri. When Jake was re-linked to his Avatar and he told the Omaticaya that he was originally a spy, Eytukan ordered Tsu'tey to bind his hands. After the destruction of Hometree by the RDA and the death of Eytukan, Tsu'tey became the clan leader. Final Battle and Death After Jake was able to regain the trust of the Omaticaya by becoming the sixth Toruk Makto, Tsu'tey agreed to fly with him in the final battle against the RDA where he translated Jakes' words to the Omaticayan people. Tsu'tey was killed when he boarded the Valkyrie shuttle in an attempt to halt its bombing run. Maiming and killing several SecOps personnel with his bow and knife, he was shot at point-blank range and fell to his death. Personality and traits At first Tsu'tey appeared to be an arrogant and sometimes merciless warrior who tried to make things difficult for people he disliked, most notably Jake Sully. He frequently sneered at Jake when he made mistakes or embarassed him. Tsu'tey saw Jake as a rival for Neytiri and was jealous of Jake's and Neytiri's affection for each other. When he realised Jake and Neytiri had mated he was furious and attacked Jake, attempting to kill him but was stopped by Neytiri. However, Tsu'tey eventually realised he was not destined to be Neytiri's mate and finally let go of his grudge against Jake when the latter became Toruk Makto. In a deleted scene it is revealed that he thought of Jake as a brother and that his proudest accomplishment was fighting side by side with Jake. Despite his seemingly arrogant nature, Tsu'tey was loyal and protective to his clan and a courageous warrior. However his courage eventually cost him his life when he boarded the Valkyrie shuttle. Despite his exterior, Tsu'tey also seemed to have a softer side. When Neytiri told the clan that she and Jake had mated, Tsu'tey looked shocked and heartbroken. Though it hasn't been confirmed, it's possible that Tsu'tey really did love Neytiri even if she didn't feel the same way. He also looked sorrowful when Grace Augustine died and appeared both enraged and devastated when the Tree of Voices was destroyed. Abilities clan's finest warrior.]] Tsu'tey was generally considered to be the Omaticaya Clan's finest warrior and was a master of the bow as well as a skilled opponent in close combat, though he was bested by Jake in a brawl. Tsu'tey made a brave attempt to stop the Valkyrie shuttle, incapacitating or killing several humans single handed before being shot down. He was also a skilled flyer, maneuvering his Ikran expertly during the final battle with the RDA. Cut Content In content cut from the theatrical release, Tsu'tey does not immediately die. Instead, he survives the fall to the jungle below, where Lyle Wainfleet finds him. Wainfleet holds Tsu'tey from his queue, and cuts it off near the base; leaving Tsu'tey screaming in agony. Jake eventually finds Tsu'tey on his way back from his fight with Quaritch. Tsu'tey then passes on leadership of the clan to Jake and then asks Jake, "Let Toruk Makto be my last shadow". Jake, being Toruk Makto, ends Tsu'tey's suffering with great grief. Complete Scriptment, page 137 James Cameron said in one of the featurettes, that this scene would have disrupted "the flow" of the movie, so he finally decided to cut it. It was fully finished, including Weta's CGI work. The scene has been confirmed to appear in the extended re-release. Memorable Quotes "A rock sees more!" :- Tsu'tey to Neytiri when Jake was learning to ride. "Toruk Makto, I will fly with you." :- Tsu'tey to Jake after Jake becomes Toruk Makto. "You mated with this woman?!" :- Tsu'tey when discovering Neytiri and Jake are mated for life. "You do not speak here!" :- Tsu'tey yelling at Grace, before the attack on Hometree. "These demons are forbidden here." :- Tsu'tey to Neytiri about Jake. "You see? It is a demon in a false body!" :- Tsu'tey after Jake is pulled out of his Avatar. Trivia *Tsu'tey's name was originally Tsu Te Rongloa, which was supposed to mean "eats the heart."http://www.docstoc.com/docs/14294813/Avatar-Scriptment-by--James-Cameron, Original Scripment, page 60. *A variation of Tsu'tey's armour is available in James Cameron's Avatar: The Game, and is considered exclusive content. References See Also *Neytiri *Jake Sully *Ateyo *Toruk Makto *Assault on the Tree of Souls *Lyle Wainfleet de:Tsu'tey pl:Tsu'Tey nl:Tsu'Tey Category:Avatar Category:Na'vi Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Clan Leader